An Under the Table Affair
by 2-am-smut
Summary: Elsa and Anna go out to celebrate their anniversary, and things get a little heated. AU Elsanna smut!


me: "Do you wanna write a fanfic?"

me: "It doesn't have to be a lemon!"

Elsa: "Stop writing that crap about me!"

me: "Okay bye..." *huddles in corner with laptop*

Worst song to listen to while writing Elsanna smut lol. Just a quickie pwp about a sexy dinner!

I don't own Frozen, the story, or the characters...

* * *

The day had finally come; Anna couldn't believe it.

She had been looking forward to this dinner with Elsa for weeks. They both wanted something special to commemorate the one year anniversary of the day they succumbed to their feelings for each other. It had been a hard year; most of their friends and family had shunned their incestuous behavior. They deserved this small bit of happiness for themselves.

Elsa, being the responsible one, booked a dinner reservation at the fanciest restaurant in town months in advance. She had taken the younger girl shopping for appropriate evening wear. Anna had even started watching Youtube videos on proper etiquette. She was ready.

Then why was she so scared? As soon as the couple entered the restaurant, Anna felt her knees buckle. The atmosphere was totally foreboding. There were too many expensive things she could break, too many fancy words on the menu she could mispronounce, and too many damn forks to use. The only thing that kept her from bolting was the beautiful woman sitting across from her. Elsa's light blue dress complimented her eyes perfectly, and the way it cut off mid-thigh was just too tempting for Anna's wandering gaze. Thank God the delicious sight was currently hidden under a table cloth, otherwise the distracted girl knew she would have trouble holding a conversation.

Too many thoughts were swirling in Anna's head; she was fidgeting pretty constantly. Elsa was concentrating on her menu, so she hadn't noticed Anna playing with her fork. She looked up only for a moment when she heard a metallic "Ding!" on the ground. Anna's face turned bright red as she went to pick up her dropped utensil. Elsa only rolled her eyes and continued to scrutinize the entree list.

The redhead had grabbed her cell phone to use as a light, making the process of finding her fork under the covered table a lot easier. Just as she was about to sit back up, she happened to shine the phone's light at Elsa's lap. Her heart stopped when she noticed her spread legs. Elsa must not have realized the fork had landed under the table, for she made no attempt to hide her glorious core from Anna's wandering eyes. It was hard to notice, especially in the dim light, but Anna knew right away. Elsa had gone to dinner without panties.

Elsa peeked over the top of her menu when she heard Anna situating herself back to an upright position.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. More than okay." Anna said more to herself than to her sister. She had a smirk on her face as she mused about her possible plans of action. Should she straight up tell Elsa she could see her pussy under the table? Or maybe ask teasingly if she'd worn panties underneath that tight dress? But suddenly, Anna's eyes lit up as she thought of the best way to exploit her new found knowledge. Her inhibitions about the night were gone.

"Eep!" Elsa couldn't help the squeak that pushed itself past her lips. Something was making contact with her most intimate parts. As she reflexively squeezed her legs shut, she frowned a little when she felt a third leg in between her own. She snapped her eyes up to the mischievous woman in front of her.

"Anna!" she hissed. The only reply she received was a tilted head and raised eyebrows.

"Anna stop it! I'm serio- aah!" Anna had started pushing her big toe forcefully into the blonde's clit. She ground hard and slow, making Elsa swallow a moan and grip her menu a little harder. Anna's brow was furrowed in concentration and she bit her bottom lip, trying to find her sister's sweet spots from her new, unusual angle.

"C'mon Elsa. No panties? You're practically inviting me in." Anna teased. Elsa glared at the redhead, but her gaze soon turned upwards as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Anna had switched to just teasing Elsa lightly with her toenail; gently scraping it over her sensitive bud. She dragged it down across her slick folds a few times, and sighed contentedly as she felt the blonde's juices coat her toe.

"Fuck, you're so wet. You sure you weren't hoping for this?" Anna couldn't help but tease again.

"Anna please! Just... just..."

"Just what? Do you want me to stop?" Anna had started teasing the outside of Elsa's entrance; tracing a circle around it. "Or... could it be you want me to keep going? Hmm?" As soon as Elsa was going to respond, however, a waiter approached their table.

"Good evening ladies." Both girls jumped slightly at the intrusion into their private moment. "I'm Hans and I'll be your waiter this evening. Can I start you off with something to drink?" Anna just stared. She was afraid she'd been caught trying to get her sister off at the table, but it seemed they had been discreet enough. A huge grin spread across her face in mock politeness.

"Hmm... I don't know. Maybe some wine? Do you have a wine list?" Elsa was glaring right into Anna's soul. Why was she dragging this encounter out longer than she needed to? She was probably a good minute away from cumming, and Anna still hadn't stopped her teasing.

"Certainly ma'am. Here you are." Anna pondered the wine list while still tracing patterns over Elsa's pussy.

"A-anna, just pick whatever..." Elsa tried to speed things up.

"Okay... uhm... hmm..."

"Anna!"

"Merlot!" Anna slapped the wine list down on the table for emphasis, which caused her to kick her leg up slightly. The action managed to push the tip of her big toe into Elsa's slick wetness. The blonde just choked on a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"Gah! Same for me." She managed to get out.

"Very good. I'll be back shortly."

"Take your time." Anna waved him off, then smirked at her lover.

"What the hell Anna?!" Anna wiggled her toe, and Elsa made what the redhead thought was the world's sexiest sound. It was a low, guttural moan, laced with pure want. Driven on by the reaction, Anna slid the rest of her digit inside, pumping slowly. She bent her toe upwards, making her toenail scrape harshly against Elsa's g-spot.

"Fuuuck..." Elsa couldn't help the expletive that escaped her lips. She was trying her hardest to maintain composure, which was something she was usually good at. But the utter sexiness of her current situation was too much to bear. Her fists were squeezing the life out of her napkin, and they started to shake. Anna could tell her sister was close, so she skillfully twisted her foot so her other toes could play with Elsa's clit.

"Hngg... a-ahh..." Elsa tried her hardest to restrain her voice as she came. She grit her teeth painfully and her poor, abused napkin started to tear. Anna licked her lips as she felt Elsa's walls contract rhythmically around her toe, and her love juices flow freely. The redhead pulled her foot back towards herself, and discreetly tried to clean it up with her napkin under the table. Elsa sat dazed as she watched Anna place the desire-soaked napkin on the table. Her eyes widened at the sheer amount of moisture it had soaked up. She snapped her gaze down to her lap, and gasped softly. Her dress had soaked clean through.

"Holy crap Elsa." Was all Anna could offer in response to their steamy encounter. Elsa face turned beet-red as she awkwardly grabbed her coat from off the back of her chair and tried to tie it around her waist. Once it was secured, she snatched her clutch from off the table and held it in front of herself; hiding the proof of her arousal.

"I-I'm going to the restroom." She stated clumsily, glancing around and shuffling off. Anna just smiled as she watched her lover disappear around a corner. She wanted more; needed more. And she needed it now. The redhead stood up gracefully and knocked Elsa's glass of water over onto her chair.

"Oops, how clumsy of me!" She mocked as she threw the drenched napkin on top of the mess. She had really just saturated the chair to cover up the previous moisture her sister had left behind. With the physical manifestation of their naughtiness taken care of, Anna was free to hunt down her prey. Curious eyes from around the restaurant watched as she walked briskly over to where she had seen Elsa disappear, following the sign on the wall to the restroom. She tried the knob, and to her surprise it was unlocked.

"Perfect." She growled under her breath. The thought of surprising Elsa with another round of public love-making was making her wet. The aroused girl looked around quickly, making sure nobody noticed that she was following another woman into the single-person restroom. Then she finished turning the door knob, and crept inside.

Elsa was sitting down on the toilet, but still fully clothed, making no attempt to clean herself up. Anna raised an eyebrow at the sight as she closed the door behind her.

"Hey Elsa..." she was more confused now than turned on. Had she hurt Elsa's feelings? Her confusion only increased, however, as Elsa shot up like lightning and pinned her to the wall.

"So, you like seeing me get riled up in public?" Elsa's expression was demonic. Anna felt something low in her stomach drop, a mix of fear and arousal.

"Well, you were asking for it." She managed to retort while still afraid for her safety.

"You're gonna pay for making me ruin this dress." Anna tried to swallow a dry lump in her throat.

"O-oh?" Elsa bent in and scraped her teeth around the shell of Anna's ear.

"Yes." She hissed. Anna shivered at the dominating tone. When was the last time Elsa had acted like this? The blonde seductress released her captive, and Anna whined under her breath.

"Up on the counter. Now." Anna looked around as if her sister had been talking to someone else.

"I-I'm sorry. What?"

"You heard me. Get up on the counter and spread 'em." Anna's stomach dropped again; she didn't think it could get any lower. There was no way she could disobey those icy blue eyes. They were determined, as was their owner. Slowly the timid girl made her way over to the counter and hopped up. She situated herself so she was sitting on the very edge. Elsa hummed in appreciation of her sister's compliance. She ran her palms over Anna's exposed calves, then slipped them under her dress to run over her thighs. Anna gasped as she felt fingernails scrape lightly over her sensitive flesh.

As if she wanted to swallow the gasp and claim it as her own, Elsa slammed her lips to Anna's in a hot, open mouthed kiss. She ran her tongue over her sister's lips, then traced it over the back of her teeth. Anna felt her pulse begin to quicken; Elsa's aggressiveness really turned her on. She replied to the advances hungrily; taking Elsa's tongue in between her own lips and sucking lightly. Elsa moaned low again, just as she had done at the table. That set Anna off; she couldn't wait anymore.

"Elsa, please..."

"Tsk tsk Anna. This is supposed to be a punishment, remember?"

"But Elsa!" Anna started bucking her hips in a desperate attempt to make her tormentor touch her most intimate place.

"Oh, alright. I suppose you deserve something for being able to make me cum so... spectacularly." Elsa pulled away, and Anna shivered slightly from the loss of body heat. The blonde's hands continued their earlier ascent up her thighs to the waistband of her panties. Slowly, sensually, she peeled the undergarments off her lover, dragging her palms across smooth skin all the way down. Anna's lost body heat returned with a vengeance when Elsa bent down and positioned herself in between the redhead's legs. As soon as she felt the moist coolness that was her sister's tongue penetrate her, she lost it.

"Ah-AHH! Elsa!" She grabbed fistfuls of Elsa's hair desperately in an attempt to stay grounded. The blonde's skilled appendage seemed to have a life of its own; writhing harshly inside of the trembling girl. Teeth moved to scrape lightly along Anna's clit, stroking it free from its confines. The rough, almost painful contact with her exposed nub was almost too much to bear. Elsa curled her tongue and bit down slightly, quickly sending Anna over the edge.

Now it was the younger girl's turn to bite down harshly and swallow the scream that threatened to expose their sinful deed. She came hard and fast; stars exploding behind closed eyelids. Elsa just lapped up the plentiful juices and placed a final kiss to Anna's pussy before standing to meet her lover. It was a good thing she did too, because the exhausted girl was starting to slide off the counter. She placed her hands under Anna's arms and tried to help her up. Anna managed a small smirk in appreciation.

"Holy shit. We should do this next time we go out." Anna started to wobble over to where her panties had been carelessly tossed, but a firm grip on her shoulder made her turn around.

"Who says we're done?"

"Huh?"

"I never got to punish you for earlier. And besides," Elsa smirked, "You messed up my hair. I need to punish you for that too." Anna gawked at her demanding sister.

"Seriously, Elsa? Our waiter's probably wondering where we are, and I'm way too exhausted...mmph!" Elsa had crashed her lips against the younger girl's again, silencing her protests.

"Hands on the counter. I've got something fun planned." Anna stared wide eyed as Elsa sauntered over to her small purse and pulled out a strap-on.

"Wait, why do you have that?!" Anna was astounded. The sex toy was obviously the only thing that could fit inside Elsa's tiny clutch.

"You weren't the only one who wanted to spice up our dinner." Elsa answered teasingly.

"You were hoping for this! Weren't you?!"

"Who cares about that now? Just get up against the counter." The blonde seductress hiked up her dress and slid the strap-on over her legs, situating it snugly on her pelvis. Anna hesitated; she hadn't even fully recovered from her last orgasm. But she was already too turned on again to say no. She turned to face the mirror over the sink, bent down, and placed her palms on the counter's edge. Elsa grabbed Anna's ass, making the younger girl squeak out embarrassingly. Elsa smirked; she wanted to tease her some more.

"Look at yourself, you dirty girl." Elsa pulled on one of Anna's braids while she situated herself behind the redhead. Anna's neck craned upwards and she made eye contact with herself.

"You're gonna watch yourself get pounded from behind," Elsa hissed as she bent in close to Anna's ear, "And you're gonna love it." As if to punctuate her statement, Elsa slid the tip of the strap-on into Anna's re-moistened folds.

"Ah fuck~" Anna couldn't help but moan as she felt herself being filled completely. She closed her eyes as Elsa's pelvis made contact with her, and felt a sharp tug on her braid again in response to the action.

"No closing your eyes." Elsa demanded. Anna whimpered and cracked her eyes open. She was horrified and aroused at the discovery of what her own sex-face looked like. She never imagined she could look so hot, so needy. Even Elsa could feel her sister clamp down harshly around the toy in response.

"Fuck Anna. You look so hot right now." Elsa pulled out slowly, then pumped herself back in.

"Hnng... mmmmm a-ah!" Spurred on by Anna's sexy moans and mewls, Elsa built a rhythm of thrusting and grinding. Every time she pushed inside to the hilt, the sound of her thighs making contact with Anna's echoed against the tile of the bathroom walls.

"Elsa! Shit!" Anna's clit was being ground into the edge of the counter in time with Elsa's thrusting. Her legs were going numb; she lost her balance with every slap of Elsa's thighs against her ass. In an effort to position herself better, Elsa pulled a little harder on Anna's braid, contorting her head and exposing her deliciously freckled neck. The blonde bent down and sucked hungrily, not caring if she left a mark. The full weight of both girls was on Anna's stomach now, the younger girl having relinquished control of her legs.

"Elsaaaaa..."

"Come for me Anna. I wanna hear you scream." Elsa mind was filled with lust as she spurred her lover on. She placed her hands on Anna's waist, and re-situated herself so she was standing again. Now able to pull out more, she pounded the redhead mercilessly. Finally, Anna succumbed to the agonizing pressure in her core.

"Fuuuu..." She couldn't even finish the word; it took too much energy. Her legs shook uncontrollably as she grabbed the edge of the counter in a while knuckled grip. Elsa helped her ride out her orgasm with a few powerful thrusts, before pulling out and leaning against the wall. She laughed hoarsely,

"Man, that was better than I thought it would be." Anna started laughing in response, but soon found she didn't posses the energy. Elsa watched her lover's back heave as she struggled to regain her breath. She started to slide off the counter again, and again Elsa had to catch her. She gripped the exhausted girl's sides and just held her in place, letting her rest on the cool surface.

"H-how are we gonna get outta here Elsa? I'm a mess!" Anna glanced up at the blonde.

"Well, good thing we're in a bathroom so we can get cleaned up." Anna started to chuckle, and Elsa followed suit. Whether it was the next ten minutes, or the next ten years, it seemed the young lovers never knew what would be in store for them. But as long as they were with each other, it would be one hell of a ride.

* * *

Thanks to ssvidel3 for the sexy story idea and for beta-ing! Reviews always appreciated! And let me know if you guys have a story in mind you want me to write! Don't know if I'll have a ton of time to get to it because... college. But send them over anyways!


End file.
